Crimes Don't Always Pay
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Nijimura is sick of seeing Haizaki bully and tease their underclassman Kuroko and Kise so he comes up with a plan to stop the silverette's crimes.


Crimes Don't Always Pay

A/N: hi all once again thank you all for the nice reviews on my previous work its much appreciated and I'm glad that you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A big thank you to Nina3491 for this plot, this is one of my favourite ships of the series and I hope you like it. Please R & R!

Nijimura's POV

I sighed heavily as I looked out the window of the second floor at Haizaki stood in the school yard obviously bullying our juniors Kise, Kuroko. He was always bullying, humiliating, belittling and harassing the two of them and it was about time the silverette got punished for his evil deeds and I knew just how best to do it. I'd make the silverette's punishment was compensation to the two victims.

I smirked a plan forming in my mind as I walked to my desk pulling out a pen and some paper, I wrote down a note to Kise and Kuroko telling them to come straight to the gym after practice without fail, signing it I put them into their lockers. I then proceeded to find the silverette telling him to come with me during practice to the gym I had some special plans during that time. I then headed towards the practice area to inform Akashi of our absence before following the other to the gym and setting my plan into action.

Once into the gym I saw the silverette sitting on the stage waiting for me. Without even so much as looking at him I went to the back room and pulled out a chair, some rope, a blind fold and my 'special' bag. Dragging said items with me Haizaki looked at me with a slightly confused look. "Shuuzo what are you doing?" he asked clearly unsure of why I'd skip training for this but unbeknown to him there was a reason for this.

I tapped my nose to signal it was a secret before pointing at the chair telling the other to sit which he did without question. What people didn't know about Haizaki is although he's far from docile and obedient he was with me, I managed to tame the beast. This was something that Kise and Kuroko were about to learn first-hand. I started by tying his hands behind his back to the chair I then pulled off his pants and boxers before placing the blindfold on him. I then went into my special bag of toys and pulled out a remote controlled vibrator.

Seeing as I was punishing the naughty silverette I decided not to prep him beforehand, I did however put some lube onto the toy so I didn't completely destroy him it wouldn't be any fun otherwise. "Be a good boy," I told him as I pulled his hips forwards a little so I had access to his puckered entrance. I took a few minutes to admire and tease his legs, he really had nice legs, I traced kisses up his inner thigh before biting down roughly drawing out a moan from him. I smirked at this before letting my breath fan out over his stiffening cock causing it to twitch in anticipation wanting me to swallow him whole, but this was his punishment so I left at that and pulled away looking at his puckered hole once again "You have such a nice ass Shougo-Kun~" I purred out running a finger teasingly over his entrance causing a small groan to escape.

I chuckled and rubbed the vibrator against his puckered hole drawing out another groan from his lips before I pushed it past the tight rings of muscles making him whimper in pain now as he wriggled in his spot trying to stop the pain. I didn't stop till the vibrator was fully sheathed inside of him "well done Shougo-Kun you took it all in~" I praised him leaning in to place a couple of rewarding kisses to his lips. "Let's turn it up shall we~" I asked rhetorically grabbing the remote and turning on the vibration just high enough to cause the silverette to release breathy moans.

It was at this point I was drawn to the two figures that had just entered the room glancing at my prey to make sure that he was unaware of the new spectators who stared at us in shock obviously never having seen the silverette quite like this, all hot and needy and moaning rather loudly now as I turned the vibrator up once more. I watched as our spectators crept to a dark corner of the gym to watch the show.

Haizaki was squirming on the chair now; I smirked and moved the vibrator in him a little pushing it into his prostate drawing out a particularly lewd moan from his lips. I then decided to play with another part of his body, I moved to undo his shirt revealing his well-toned chest and stomach licking my lips a little at the sight I moved a hand so I could flick a sensitive pink bud gaining me a loud gasp that turned into a moan at the vibrations from the vibrator still buried deep into his arse. I started to trail kisses down from his jaw to his neck and finally to his chest where I found a dusty pink nipple nipping roughly at the bud drawing out another lewd moan before lapping at it.

"S-Shuuzo…" he whined out now but I didn't relent for even a second as I turned up the vibrator once more and continued to play with said toy drawing out even more moans from his lewd mouth. I looked at his flushed face as he panted heavily while he tried to speak once more, "P-please…I need your c-cock…Shuuuuuzo…" he moaned out loudly.

I decided to relent pulling off the blindfold and untying his hands but as I did this I then decided I didn't want to end his punishment just yet leaving the toy in I smirked "I changed my mind Shougo-Kun I don't think I want to fuck you after all~" I chuckled at the look of horror on the silverette's face. "I need motivation so how about you suck me off and get me nice and ready." I tell him my smirk widening as I watch him get down from the chair, pulling my pants and boxers down as he got into a position where he could comfortably suck on my cock.

While he set to worked on getting me in the mood I decided to be rather cruel to him turning the vibrator up to its max before reaching around to play with the toy, I pushed it deep into his arse pushing it against his prostate causing him to moan loudly around my erection which sent vibrations up and down it drawing out a moan from me. The hand that wasn't playing with the toy moved his silver locks fisting into them so that I could thrust into his warm mouth.

When I looked down at the mop of silver currently bobbing up and down on my cock I saw tears prickling in his eyes as he squirmed obviously close to cumming and about to cry. Deciding the teasing was enough now I pull him up rather gently from his position sucking my cock before pulling the vibrator out and turning it off. "Shougo get on your hands and knees," I told him watching him do as he was told ass in the air just begging for me to fuck it. "Good boy," I praise before hovering over him leaning down to place kisses over his back and shoulders as well as a few nips causing him to moan softly.

I pulled away and poured a generous amount of lube onto my erection before rubbing it gently against his entrance before thrusting into him in one quick movement. We groaned in unison at the feeling of me finally being buried deep inside him. I wasted no time in starting a quick and rough pace slamming into his tight hole. I placed my hands at his hips to help guide him back onto my erection allowing me to push deeper than before making the silverette moan louder.

"S-Shuuuzooo…" he moaned out as I continued to pound into him "w-want to see…y-you're face…" he panted out causing me to smile a little pulling out of him and helping him to turn over onto his back before thrusting into him once more. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me down into a deep kiss which I happily returned; we fought for dominance which of course I won easily.

I angled my hips now to aim for his prostate knowing it would have him a moaning writhing mess beneath me, I knew I found it when he let out a rather loud shocked moan his nails now digging into my shoulders scratching me as I slammed into him. I buried my face into his neck now nuzzling the sensitive flesh there. I snaked a hand around to grab his neglected erection pumping him in time with my thrusts while biting onto his sensitive flesh of his neck sucking on it leaving a big red mark that would surely bruise in the morning. With a particularly hard thrust as I thumbed the slit he came hard into my hand and onto our stomachs.

I groaned a little at this his tightening muscles became like heaven and hell to me I bit onto his neck once more drawing a little blood as I thrust into him hard a few more times before finally shooting my load deep inside him. Panting I let go of his neck and pulled out sitting up I pulled the silverette into my chest purposely facing away from our spectators so the silverette wouldn't see them. I looked at them as I spoke to Haizaki "Oi Haizaki you better promise me not to bully our cute little underclassman Kuroko and Kise cause if you don't I'll leave that toy in you and turned on to the highest all the way through practice," I warned him waiting for his reply.

He panted as he rested against my chest his eyes shut tight but I heard him gulp knowing that I of course would follow through with my threat if he didn't heed my words. "F-fine…" he grumbled and I looked down at him poking his cheek to let him know I wanted a promise "I promise alright…" he huffed and turned slightly so he could snuggle into my side too tired to argue any longer.

I smiled at this and kissed the top of his damp silver locks before nodding to the other two to tell them they could go now. I almost couldn't stop myself from laughing as Kuroko got a nosebleed and fainted almost hitting the floor, only Kise's quick thinking and moving stopped him as the blonde picked him up bridal style now and hurried out the gym as quickly as possible. I looked back at my dozing lover and smiled once more mumbling, "good boy" before nuzzling into his damp silver locks. I did my best not to wake him from his sleep as I dressed us both so I could carry him back to my place, it was too late to worry about someone we knew seeing us and my family was away for the time being so the cost was clear. I heaved him into my arms like a princess another soft smile gracing my lips as I was overcome with love at seeing his sleeping form, trust me to fall for the devil in front of me but I wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: so I'm finally finished I really enjoyed writing this. There's not enough NijiHai around and I plan to write many, many more for this pairing. Next fic will either be NijiAka or HanaKiyo not sure at the moment but both shall be done eventually. Also to Maple_Shade if you're reading this I fully plan to write an Imayoshi X Hanamiya fic I adore this couple as well. Thank you for reading this fic.


End file.
